


SHIELD ARCHIVAL DATA: DAMAGE CONTROL

by Agent Rose Of SHIELD (Ebonhawk_7)



Series: RWBY Works [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dark, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Post-Avengers (2012), Realistic, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonhawk_7/pseuds/Agent%20Rose%20Of%20SHIELD
Summary: Now Accessing: SHIELD PsyOps ArchiveFile: Damage_ControlLocating File...File Located.Thank you for using the SHIELD Archives.Warning: File CorruptedAll data may not be accessible.Restoration program ongoing.Until restoration is complete, entries may be out of order or missing.Until otherwise notified, do not assume any information in this document is true, and all material should be treated as Classified, Level 5 Access.
Relationships: Read and Find Out - Relationship
Series: RWBY Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation.

This log consists of transcripts from interviews, as well as descriptions of the events of the last 30 years. Please stand by for security clearance. The log will be updated as interviews are completed and evidence is secured. Entries will be organized by participants and chronological order. Clearance Level 5 required to proceed.

Credentials Accepted. Proceed.


	2. Agent Branwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section of the log contains transcripts of interviews between SHIELD PsyOps Operatives and Agent Branwen, formerly of Damage Control.

Interview Transcript, 7/15/2028

"Damage Control. That's what we called ourselves then. It was different then… Simpler. The bad guys were obvious, and the good guys? The good guys were the god-damned Avengers. What a bunch of bloody idiots we were, running around in our suits, cataloguing all the little remnants of alien tech. We didn't know what was coming. None of us did. But it happened anyway, didn't it?" 


	3. Agent Xiao-Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section of the log contains transcripts of interviews between SHIELD PsyOps Operatives and Agent Xiao-Long, formerly of Damage Control.

Interview Transcript, 7/15/2028

"We joined Damage Control because we wanted to make a difference. We knew when we signed up it would be dangerous. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that the world was changing and SHIELD didn't change with it. One minute, you're working a site with your team, and a second later fucking Hydra's knocking down your door and there's blood everywhere and you have a hole in your chest and you swear to God you used to have an arm there and… Everything can change in the blink of an eye, and you will never see it coming. You hear me? Never. That fact is the one damn thing you can trust. That, and the fact that nothing hurts more than a bullet in your chest. But that's not what you're here for, is it? You want to know about what happened after. I'll tell you. But not now. Maybe next time, cadet. Now go back to the academy."


	4. Agent Rose

Interview Transcript, 7/17/2028

"I suppose Agent Branwen told you about it, then? Told you about how easy we thought it was, and how all we were was the cleanup crew? He's right. That's all we were. Whole team of over glorified Janitors."


	5. Agent Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section of the log contains transcripts of interviews between SHIELD PsyOps Operatives and Agent Belladonna, formerly of Damage Control.

Interview Transcript, 7/18/2028

"You want to hear about Damage Control? Well, you already know how that story ends, so let's start at the beginning, shall we? The four of us… Yang… Shit, I mean Agent Xiao-Long. Agents Xiao-Long, Rose, and Schnee joined up just after the Chitauri Invasion, same as I did. We all believed the bullshit, that we were working to help secure and protect the world. That… Was a load of utter horseshit. We weren't there to direct the world. We were there to protect Hydra secrets from SHIELD and the rest of the world, even if we didn't know about it. We really didn't know about it. Not until the excavation site. Not until the world, and SHIELD, fell apart."


	6. Agent Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section of the log contains transcripts of interviews between SHIELD PsyOps Operatives and friends and colleagues of the late Agent Schnee, formerly of Damage Control.

Interview Transcript, 8/10/2028, Interviewee: Agent Ebi

“Schnee? Yeah, I knew her. Bit crazy in the end there, but she was a decent lass. Its funny, we all used to hit up this one bar by the Triskelion, back before… all this. It was this shitty little dive, called The Thunder Burger and Bar, good food, good drinks, and low prices… you know the type. Anyway, Damage Control used to have weekly gatherings there, every Thursday night, 9 to midnight. Now most of the time, we all just kept to our own little group, stayed out of any trouble, and just had a good time. There was one night, though… It was in… 2013, I think. We had just gotten back from the biggest goddamn cleanup we’d ever run, whole mess over in London from another damn invasion. We were there, and a couple agents from another team came too, including the Fucking Cavalry. The damn Cavalry! So, we’re all sitting in this bar, getting drunk off our asses, and Schnee.. (Laughter) One of the other agents, little chap with an accent, think they called him Fitz? Yeah, that was it, Fitz. Little bastard asks the bartender to turn on a soccer game, though he called it football because of-fucking-course he did, she laughs and turns on the game. Mind you, it was almost World Cup season, and the game that comes on? Scotland Vs. Wales, and one of the last chances for Scotland to make it to the Cup. Now, he’s cheering and going crazy, but one of his mates looks a little annoyed. Then Wales gets a goal’n she stands the fuck up and starts chanting. Turns out, that’s his girl, Simmons, and she’s from England, and so she’s cheering for Wales. The two of ‘em get in a row, and they’re almost fighting before the Cavalry looks over and sees this, and damn near knocks the two out pushing them away from each other. Now this whole time, there’s another group in the pub, bunch’a drunk assholes who think a fights a great way to not pay your tab, so they come over’n start throwing fists at each other left and right, and mind you we’re staying out of it, ‘til one of ‘em goes for Schnee. She turns a little and catches that sonuvabitch by the arm, flips him over her shoulder, and bends his damn knee 90 degrees more than its supposed to go, without even blinking. So now, she’s standing there, and these idiots decide that its high time for them to bring us into this, and they start charging her like a horde of wild goddamn animals. She just keeps moving out of the way, and I’ll be damned if I’ve ever seen anyone move like that. She’s so damn fast, and they’re so damn drunk, so she just keeps dodging everything they’re trying, until one of those lousy bastards manages to knock her whiskey out of her hand. She looks down, looks at him, and then I swear to god its like somebody flipped a switch. Once she got right pissed, she layed the fucker out with one punch before turning to the other 5, and she says “Anybody else want to try it?” and by god, those poor bastards ran like hell itself opened behind them. Nobody tried anything like that ever again, and at the end of the night I saw the damn Cavalry asking her if she wanted to be part of SHIELD, tried recruiting her for the operations division. And Schnee? Schnee said no, she’s not going unless her friends come too. Crazy bastard. Even when she was dying, they found her in a pile of hydra goons, empty guns, and blood.”


	7. Agent Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This section of the log contains transcripts of interviews between SHIELD PsyOps Operatives and the Life Model Decoy of Agent Pine, formerly of Damage Control.

Interview Transcript, 12/8/2039

“Sometimes, if you want to understand the beginning, you need to know the ending. Damage Control, as you know, came to an end after the events of 2014. The team, however, stayed together. What I need you to keep in mind is that these Agents were just people. They weren’t superheroes, they weren’t gods, they were just regular damn humans. Humans die. And they did. First Agent Nikos, during the Hydra Purges. Then Agent Pine, trying to bring Agent Nikos’ body home for a proper burial. Then Agent Arc, as his last bullet found its place right between the eyes of the last of the Hydra Officers. Then Agent Valkyrie sacrificed herself to buy the rest some time, and then… Then Agent Schnee. Hydra killed all of them. They took a break after that, didn’t reform until 2016. In 2016, we found something. When Agent Pine died, a SHIELD scientist, Dr. Radcliffe, helped us get out of there. He tried to stabilize him, but nothing worked. We didn’t see much of him afterwards, at least until an LMD invaded SHIELD HQ, and it was Agent Pine. I… was Agent Pine. And then came 2018. We lost Agents Rose, Belladonna, Vasilias… The list goes on. Five years… Five long years. Thats how long it took to get them back. Things were better for a while. Then Hydra was back again, a new batch of hate-filled terrorists still spouting the same nazi bullshit. Everyone lived, somehow, but none of them were the same. Even after the new directors stepped in, it was clear something had changed. All of the optimism, all of that hope to build a better future was gone, and in its place, anger, which gave way to pessimism, and then it all fell apart in 2030. I’m the last one left, now. Not that I’m much good, really. Now all I am is an old man and his memories, doomed to never age, never die… 15 years ago I thought this was a blessing. Funny what 15 years can do to a man.”


	8. Surveillance Footage Transcript

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Event Description, 4/1/2014  
> Warning: This section contains Graphic Depictions of Violence and Death

“Alert. Alert. Perimeter breach detected. This is not a drill."  
"Damn alarms set off again." Agent Pine shouted over the sirens. "Probably just that bloody rat walking through the tripwire again. Agent Nikos, take Cadet Arc and do a sweep. If you see that infernal rodent, shoot on sight." Oscar motioned towards the two by the door. "Aye, sir. Move it, Cadet!" Pyrhha waited a second, and after no response from Jaune, promptly grabbed him by the collar and hauled him off after her for their patrol. After the two of them left, the rest of the room sprang back to life as the Agents inside continued to work. As the alarms began to subside, the room grew quiet, a kind of peaceful relaxation. 

A relaxation that would last for only seconds. Within a minute of the security system resetting, no less than 30 STRIKE operatives had entered the facility. This fact remained unnoticed until a hail of gunfire rang through the building, and then the shit hit the fan. As the shots echoed through the halls, a group of new scientists transferred from another SHIELD division left their work and pulled out weapons considerably larger than the standard-issue handguns, and far more lethal than the ICER’s carried by normal recruits. The four of them blocked the doorway, levelling their weapons at their fellow agents, who by this point had had enough time to react to the gunfire and get under cover before the gunmen at the door unloaded on the room. Several unlucky scientists were caught in the storm of lead, fell, and lay there, facedown, as their blood seeped into the cracking tiles. After the first volley, a fifth scientist, who was crouched behind a table that had miraculously been untouched by the bullets, stood up, pulled off a digital face mask, and began to explain the situation. “This is a hostile takeover. You and your research are now property of HYDRA. Hail HYDRA!” At this remark, the four gunmen lowered their weapons and raised their arms in a form of Nazi salute, repeating her declaration. 

There was silence for several seconds before one of the gunmen dropped, and all anyone in the room saw was a flash of red hair, tied back in a ponytail. The three remaining looked to their apparent leader, who gestured out the door, sending them off to hunt down whoever it was. Shortly after the three left, several shots rang out, much quieter than the automatic rifles the HYDRA Agents carried. Someone else was coming. Pine stood, glaring the rogue agent down. "Well then, Agent Fall. If you're quite done with this little coup, the rest of us have work to do." The woman turned to face him, lining up a large magnum with that little spot right between the eyes. "Sit down, old man. I'm in charge here." He sat slowly, making it clear he didn't believe a word she said. "Alright then. You're in charge. Have it your way. I do have a question, though." She lowered the pistol. "Ask your question." Agent Pine laughed a little, then looked up. "You ever get the feeling you've been played?" As he finished his sentence, an arm wrapped around Agent Fall's neck and another twisted the gun out of her hand. "Agent Nikos. How kind of you to join us." Agent Pine smirked, standing again and striding casually towards the rogue agent. "I see you've discovered our would-be dictator. Good work taking out the other three." Agent Nikos suddenly doubled over, Agent Fall easily slipping out of her grip. "Really now, Oz. You know better. You might remember this little toy from Japan. Weapons expert, name of Mori? Ring any bells? Too bad. Meet the Splinter Disk." As Agent Fall steps forward, Agent Nikos collapses, her body slowly burning to ash with no fire. Agent Pine pushed past her, trying to reach Agent Nikos. As he reached her body, a single bullet whistled through the air, and then the dust was wet. "Shame. I had so much more I wanted to ask." Agent Fall stepped forward, and dropped, a hole in the back of her head, leaving cartilage and bone dripping out of it in chunks. Cadet Arc stood there, gun in hand, still smoking. After she dropped, Cadet Arc collapsed on the spot, and revealed the knife sticking out of his back. Another body. The death toll kept growing. 

A STRIKE Team came through the doorway, and were greeted with a storm of lead. Agent Valkyrie had picked up the gun, and she fired until it was empty. She killed 12. That left 18. 18 fully armed and armored special forces against a roomful of terrified scientists. This isn't some fairy tale where, against all odds, they won. They didn't. All they did was escape. Schnee stayed behind to fight them off, and she took out 6 with her bare hands before she picked up a gun and finished it. The others lived. Schnee stood, looked around, then looked down. She had 5 bullets in her chest. She didn't make it long enough to do anything about it. People die. It's what they do. The survivors started to organize. They had made it. But the cost… The cost was far too great.


End file.
